A la vie, à la mort
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: "5 raisons qui poussent Chewbacca à rester près de Han Solo". Suivi de "5 raisons qui font que Chewbacca est le meilleur compagnon de route que Han n'a jamais eu."
1. Chapter 1

_**À la vie, à la mort**_

* * *

Une idée trouvée en tombant par hasard sur le profil d'une auteur, qui faisait un petit listing de « Cinq raisons, cinq choses… » sur des thèmes et des personnages variés. J'ai trouvé ça sympa et ça m'a inspiré. Du coup, je me lance, premier texte (on peut ne pas appeler ça une fic) sur Star Wars. Si vous avez des envies, des fandoms, des personnages à exploiter, proposez toujours, ça pourrait m'inspirer ! (j'ai fait le même exercice sur le Hobbit et Harry Potter, si ça intéresse quelqu'un *coup de pub perso !*.)

Disclaimer : tout appartient au grand maître Georges Lucas, sans qui l'univers de Star Wars n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Note : je me base sur les films et sur l'univers étendu (les romans, je n'ai jamais lu les BD), mais je suis loin d'avoir tout lu, du coup il est possible que certains de mes faits ne collent pas avec la réalité de cet univers. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Un grand merci à **Petitcerf**, ma bêta qui ne connait rien à cet univers (et ne veux rien en connaitre) mais qui se donne quand même le mal de me corriger !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« 5 raisons qui poussent Chewbacca à rester près de Han Solo. »_

1. Par dette de vie. Pour les Wookie, il n'y a pas plus sérieux qu'une dette de vie. Elle implique pour son débiteur de protéger jusqu'à sa mort la personne qui en bénéficie. Alors quand un jeune impérial nommé Han Solo l'a tiré des griffes des esclavagistes Trandos, Chewie s'est fait la promesse de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort. Parce que si Han n'avait pas été là, jamais il n'aurait survécu aux Impériaux ayant réduit son peuple en esclavage.

2. Par amitié. Parce qu'avec les années, Han est devenu bien plus qu'un sauveur. C'est un partenaire exemplaire, un homme de confiance, un véritable ami. Au point que ce dernier n'a pas hésité à plusieurs reprises à franchir les lignes impériales pour permettre au Wookie de rentrer sur Kashyyyk, épouser son amour de jeunesse puis passer du temps auprès de son fils. Et rien que pour ça, Chewbacca pourrait rester éternellement à ses côtés.

3. Pour l'aventure. La vie de contrebandier, puis de rebelle au sein de l'Alliance n'est pas sans risques. Mais pour un Wookie en mal d'aventure, il n'y a pas mieux. Aux côtés de Solo, Chewbacca est sûr qu'il y aura toujours un rebondissement inattendu sur une planète quelconque. Comme cette fois sur Bespin, où Han s'est retrouvé en congélation carbonique avant de finir dans les mains de Jabba sur Tatooine. Quoique pour le coup, Chewbacca veut bien reconnaitre que c'est là la limite de ce qu'il peut supporter.

4. Par amusement. Parce qu'il est amusant ce gamin - oui avec près de 200 ans d'écart entre eux Chewie peut se permettre de considérer Han comme un gamin. Il est amusant donc. Insolant, casse-cou, filou et voyou. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que Chewbacca ne se marre pour une raison ou une autre et bien souvent c'est aux dépens de Han, qui est à l'origine de cette crise de rire. Alors rien que pour continuer à se marrer – et à se moquer, il le reconnait – il restera à ses côtés.

5. Parce que sans lui, Han serait constamment dans les ennuis. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Sans Chewie, Han n'aurait pas survécu longtemps, il l'admet lui-même volontiers. Alors pour Chewbacca, pas question de laisser ce bout d'humain sans protection. Et il en va de même pour Leila et leurs enfants. La famille est sacrée aux yeux du Wookie. Et dans sa famille, il inclut celle de Han.

* * *

A suivre,

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**À la vie, à la mort**_

* * *

Suite et fin de ce petit texte.

Si vous avez des envies, des fandoms, des personnages à exploiter, proposez toujours, ça pourrait m'inspirer !

Disclaimer : tout appartient au grand maître Georges Lucas, sans qui l'univers de Star Wars n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Merci à **Petitcerf**, ma bêta, qui bien que ne connaissant pas cet unviers, continue de me corriger.

Note : je me base sur les films et sur l'univers étendu (les romans, je n'ai jamais lu les BD), mais je suis loin d'avoir tout lu, du coup il est possible que certains de mes faits ne collent pas avec la réalité de cet univers. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« 5 raisons qui font que Chewbacca est le meilleur compagnon de route que Han n'a jamais eu. »_

1. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où le Wookie lui a sauvé la vie. Et inversement. Alors, à chaque fois que Chewie le sort d'une nouvelle situation désespérée Han ne peut que bénir son instinct qui l'a poussé à arracher le Wookie des griffes des impériaux des années plus tôt.

2. Il adore son sens de l'humour. En fait ils ont le même. Et se complètent à la perfection. Que demander de mieux ? Parfois, Han plaint sincèrement ses amis qui ne parlent pas Wookie. S'ils pouvaient comprendre ce que raconte Chewie parfois, il ne serait plus le seul à se bidonner.

3. Parce qu'à chaque fois que Chewie lui parle dans sa langue natale, il se souvient avec nostalgie de Dewlanna, la Wookie qui l'a élevé. Et même s'il ne l'avoue pas à voix haute, c'est du baume au cœur pour le Contrebandier.

4. C'est un mécano hors pair. Il ne compte pas le nombre d'heures que Chewbacca a passé à bidouiller le _Faucon_. Sans le Wookie et son formidable sens de la mécanique, le vieux coucou ne serait certainement pas ce qu'il est à l'heure actuelle.

5. Parce que Chewie aura été jusqu'au bout le protecteur de la famille Solo. Bien sûr il y avait la dette de vie, que Chewbacca avait contractée et qui le liait à lui, mais même sans, Han sait pertinemment que le comportement de son ami aurait été le même. Sur Sernpidal, au tout début de la guerre contre les Vongs, Chewbacca a donc poussé l'amitié au point de se sacrifier pour sauver le plus jeune fils Solo. Et aux yeux de Han, c'est là la plus belle preuve d'amitié du Wookie envers lui. Même si au fond de lui il aurait préféré une fin différente. Une fin où Chewie serait toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

Fin.

Merci d'avoir lu.

A une prochaine peut-être.

Arkady


End file.
